Eternal Winter
by adorestories
Summary: It's been months since Queen Elsa fled the city, and things have only gotten worse. Anna failed to find her sister and was forced to return home, where Hans isn't the only one plotting against the Queen. Will one more visiting foreign dignitary tip Arendelle into complete chaos? Trayton didn't mean to make things worse, he was only following orders. *major spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**OMG. Frozen. So perfect I can't even form real sentences. I really shouldn't start yet another story, but I can't help myself it's so amazing I have to write! Okay, first off... uh... *SPOILER ALERT!* yeah, that's right... okay spoilers here! I absolutely love how the act of true love was sisterly love! Disney didn't use the cliche true love's kiss and I'm so happy I could die! Second, I'm a lazy bum and I have lots of homework, so I'm deeply sorry for infrequent updates and I really shouldn't be posting but I am. Third, this is just a prologue, so please don't knock it until you've read it!**

* * *

Prince Trayton leaned on the balcony overlooking the ocean over fifty feet below. The water was deceptively calm, giving no hint as to the turmoil that raged within the castle walls. Father was worried sick, and that inevitably led to anger. He didn't like to appear weak, and worry showed weakness.

Trayton brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes as a servant ran out on the balcony to bow before him. "My prince, the King wishes you to come speak with him."

Trayton sighed as the servant shivered. The weather had been positively frigid the last few weeks, despite the fact that winter was just beginning. It was going to be a harsh one, that was for certain, but Trayton didn't mind so much. It was always warm in the palace. "Tell my father I'll be there shortly," he said as he turned back to the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but he demands you come at once," the servant explained nervously. Trayton pitied the poor man. Not everyone was exactly pleased when they were summoned so forcefully, and it was easy to take it out on the messenger.

Trayton nodded. "Alright, I'll go straight away." He smiled as the servant's shoulders sagged with relief, and decided he must find out who'd made him so afraid. But that was a matter for another day. Now, he had to see what his king and father needed from him.

The air instantly got warmer when Trayton stepped inside, and he perked up a bit. He hadn't realized how cold he'd gotten standing outside for so long. He exited his quarters and walked swiftly down the hall until he came to the large, regal staircase that led to the throne room. His father would most likely be sitting in his throne, discussing important matters of state with his two eldest sons, Balen and Char.

Sure enough, Trayton descended the stairs to find exactly who he had expected, along with Father's chief advisor. "Father," he said as he knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "You called for me, what may I do for you?" Perhaps it was a little formal, but Trayton was old-fashioned. Better to abide by every custom and formality than to risk offending anyone by failing to do so.

King Rodrik looked up from his debate and grinned broadly at his third oldest son. "Trayton! Polite as always, eh?" Another advantage; being polite put others in a good mood. "We were just deciding the best way to keep the people warm if this winter gets as bad as it looks to be." Trayton waited for Rodrik to wave him forward before he stood and approached. "Leave us." The King nodded at his sons and advisor, who all bowed slightly before leaving the room.

"Father?" Trayton asked questioningly. It was unlike him to exclude his oldest son from any discussion, let alone one that involved immediate family.

The King sat in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "I'm worried about your brother," he said bluntly.

Trayton raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. "Which one?" He asked lightly, though he knew perfectly well. He was worried about the one he hadn't seen in months.

"You know exactly which one I mean," Rodrik accused. "He was supposed to return weeks ago, but he hasn't even bothered to send a letter. It only takes a few days to travel across the ocean." Trayton nodded and clasped his hands behind his back as his father continued. "You're the only one I can entrust this task to, Trayton. Balen is my heir, and Char is second in line if, God forbid, anything happens to his older brother. I can't risk letting either of them go into such a dangerous and unknown situation, but..."

"But you need someone important enough in our Kingdom so as not to offend them by appearing as if you don't care enough to send a real emissary," Trayton finished his father's thought. "I understand, Father, and I'll do as you ask."

King Rodrik smiled slightly. "You were born to be an ambassador, Trayton. Always willing to do what needs to be done in the name of peace."

Trayton preened at the compliment and tried to stay humble, but he couldn't help it if the words were true. "Thank you, Father. And what are your orders?" It was clear what the King wanted him to do, but Trayton couldn't just show up in a kingdom he'd never been to before without a formal explanation as to why he was there.

"Your orders, Prince Trayton, are to travel to the Kingdom of Arendelle immediately and retrieve Hans, your youngest brother, and to find out what has transpired these last few months."

* * *

**I like Frozen. A lot. I think I'll watch it again today. And maybe draw Elsa again. And write another chapter of this. And sell my soul in exchange for a sequel movie. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I'd like to welcome you to yet another story I don't have the time to be writing. Hopefully this chapter is a bit more exciting than the last! Oh, and I'd just like to clarify, this is an ELSA STORY. I'll try to give parts to all the main characters, but this will focus on ELSA and her issues because I think she is fantastic and has a lot of bottle up/repressed emotional pain and scarring. Anyways! Please enjoy and feel free to criticize! But please don't just insult me if you're not trying to improve my writing.**

* * *

Anna rushed through the palace, her cloak flapping behind her. She didn't necessarily have to be anywhere, but the only way to stay warm was to keep moving. Since Elsa had fled, everyone feared they would all freeze to death, but it hadn't gotten quite that cold. Yes, the citizens were clothed in at least three layers of protective coats at all times, and yes, they all slept in groups to preserve heat, but no one had frozen to death. Yet.

Anna carried a small stack of blankets to hand out to anyone who looked too miserable, but there wasn't much else she could do. After giving out all but one, she wrapped her hands into the remaining blanket and pressed her face into it. "Elsa, this needs to stop," she mumbled sadly. She had barely made it to her sister's ice castle with Kristoff's help, but Elsa must've spotted them coming and run. They'd had no luck finding her, and were eventually forced to return home when the weather got too cold to continue. There were just too many peaks for Elsa to hide on in the mountains.

"Cold?"

Anna looked up to see Prince Hans standing in his long winter coat, smirking slightly, and stuck her tongue out. "Don't pretend you're not!"

Hans chuckled and shrugged. "You're right, as usual," he said with a smirk. He pulled an extra blanket from behind his back and draped it around her shoulders. "But not as cold as you are. You're shivering."

Anna smiled and was about to make a clever remark, or at least try to, when a pretty young woman with short brown hair ran up to her. A tall, handsome man followed close behind. He was the kind of guy women fawned over, but it didn't seem to have gone to his head. He followed the woman as if it were a game of tag, and she was the prize. Just before the woman ran into her, she slid to a stop. "Hi, Anna!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi?" Anna replied, slightly confused. "Sorry, you are...?"

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed. "Right! I'm Rapunzel! I came from Corona for your sister's coronation." Anna vaguely recalled seeing her rush around the ball, always accompanied by the man behind her. "And this is Eugene!"

The man rolled his eyes at that as he pushed back his dark hair. "You can call me Flynn," he said with a wink. Rapunzel pretended to glare and smacked his arm. Anna could only assume it was a running joke between them.

"So did you need something?" Anna asked with a smile as she glanced between the pair. She took an instant liking to them; they seemed like extremely fun people. "Or were we just saying hi?"

Rapunzel tapped her palm against her head with a laugh. "Oh, yeah! That little duke from Weasel Town wants to see you. Something about the Queen?" Rapunzel and Eugene sobered instantly, knowing Elsa was a touchy topic for Anna.

It had been over three months since Elsa fled after her coronation gone wrong. Anna had spent almost two weeks searching for her with the help of Kristoff, but it was no use. They had found her beautiful ice castle, but she was not there. Elsa must've realized they'd find her and chosen a less conspicuous hideout on one of the many other mountains.

"I guess I should go talk to him," Anna said, shoulders slumped. He had been the prime example of an uncaring, greedy, biased old man these past weeks. Every other word that came out of his mouth had something to do with hunting down the queen, and Anna had no delusions about what he'd want if he found Elsa.

Rapunzel gave her a sympathetic look and touched her arm. "If you want, you can come find me when you're done. If you want to talk or something," she offered with a smile.

Anna returned it in kind, then took a deep breath. Hans set his hand on the small of her back, and she looked up at his gray eyes. He smiled encouragingly, and Anna suddenly found the patience to talk to the Duke one more time. Hans had been a blessing from the start, even with his rare bouts of frustration and impatience, but lately he had been getting restless. He would never say it, but Anna could see he had just about given up on Elsa coming back. She couldn't hold it against him, though; this eternal winter was making everybody cranky.

"I'll do that!" Anna replied to Rapunzel. "We can do a bunch of girly things and scare the guys away." Rapunzel laughed with her, and Anna was glad the Princess of Corona wasn't so serious. She'd gotten enough of that from Elsa. "Well, wish me luck." And with that, Anna marched off to speak with the Duke of Weasel Town.

Down winding halls that she knew like the back of her hand, Anna hurried to the library. The Duke was usually there, warming himself in front of the fire. Anna glanced briefly at the paintings along the way, but didn't stop to say hello. There just wasn't time anymore. In just a couple of minutes, Anna was standing in front of the library door. She took a deep breath, then pushed opened the great wooden doors. She felt a flare of irritation as she saw the Duke sitting in Elsa's favorite chair, but smothered it. "You wanted to talk to me?" She said as way of introduction.

"Ah, Princess Anna," the Duke replied as he stood and turned to her, rubbing his arms for warmth. "Yes. We need to do something about this insufferable cold the Queen has brought about. It's not natural! She'll kill us all if this isn't stopped."

Anna sighed. This was why she had been avoiding him. She knew he wanted to be completely free from Elsa and her powers, but she had no idea how far he'd be willing to go. Years later, Anna would look back and curse herself for not seeing how much he was capable of. "I agree; winter is fun and all, but it needs to end sometime. But we already searched the North Mountain, and it's too cold to stay out there for too long. What do you suggest?"

The Duke pointed a finger at her accusingly. "_You_ searched the mountains. And while I'm sure you had the good of the kingdom in mind, you're not exactly..."

He trailed off, but Anna knew what he meant as clearly as if he had written it down. "I'm a girl, and that means I probably wasn't even looking, or let my sister go because I don't have the stomach to have her punished. Is that what you were going to say?" She glared as the Duke made a half-hearted attempt to contradict her before he fell silent.

After a few moments, he spoke up. "I hoped to have your permission before sending out a party, but I've waited long enough. A group of my men will be leaving in four days. Help me or don't, but they _will_ find the Queen." He bowed slightly before walking out, and Anna winced as he slammed the door. That could've gone better.

Anna fell back into a velvet armchair and rested her head in her hands. If only Elsa would stop this. Anna had been trying so hard to believe in her sister, but why was she making everyone so miserable? Was she taking revenge on them for scorning her powers and calling her a sorceress?

The library door creaked open again, and Anna raised her eyes to see Hans poke his head in. "I take it the talk didn't go so well," he said darkly. The corner of Anna's mouth threatened to turn up in a smile at his expression. He clearly didn't like the Duke. Anna just prayed she would never be on the receiving end of Hans' glare.

"It wasn't so bad," Anna said. "Sure, he's sending some scary soldiers to go after the only family I have left, but I'm sure it'll turn out fine." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She heard Hans move closer and walk around the back of the chair, then felt his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," he said as he massaged her through her wool cloak. "It _will_ turn out fine. Just leave this to me, I'll sort everything out." Anna smiled at Hans' promise. Of course she never questioned what, exactly, he meant by that. Hans would make everything better again. But she might have benefited from asking just whose idea of 'better' they were talking about.

* * *

Trayton leaned against the side of the ship as it rocked in the waves. They were making good time; they'd left four mornings ago, and were expecting to make land by nightfall tomorrow. Trayton was incredibly curious as to what was happening in Arendelle. Hans had always been... dutiful, despite his older brothers' antics, and wouldn't fail to report any odd goings ons. He was ashamed to admit that he had also teased Hans, and even joined in ignoring the youngest prince for years on end. But even that couldn't deter Hans' unwavering ambition.

Trayton still remembered the day their mother explained that he could never be king. Twelve older brothers made it completely impossible, and the small boy had been crushed. From that moment on, he had been determined to prove himself worthy of being a ruler, and he hadn't always been entirely honest about his actions. Part of Trayton dreaded what he would find in Arendelle; Hans would've sent a message immediately if something had gone wrong... unless he was the one causing the problem.

"Sire!" A man, only a few years younger than Trayton, ran up to him and bowed quickly. Father had sent him along so he wasn't sailing alone on a boat full of total strangers. "The first mate says you better go below deck. A storm's brewing, and it looks to be nasty."

Trayton looked up at the clouds. It wasn't even supper time, but the sky was dark and the waves were bigger than they had been only a few minutes before. "I think you're right. Jarn, isn't it?" He continued when the man nodded. "Well, I don't want to get in anyone's way. Come and fetch me if you need anything." Trayton tipped his hat and pulled his cloak tighter about himself. The weather was even colder out on the ocean; winter had definitely come early.

The ship rocked as Trayton walked, but he took no notice. He hopped lightly down the steps and down the hall until he came to the captain's quarters. He had tried to ask for a regular bunk, but Captain Renard wouldn't hear a word of it. "You're a prince, and by God I'll treat you like one, so long as you act the part," the Captain had said with a wink.

Trayton opened the door and looked around. It wasn't exceptionally spacious, but compared to the size of the other rooms it was larger than everything aside from the cargo hold. There was a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a table all made of wood and bolted to the floor. The furniture was all slightly wobbly, but most of it seemed sturdy enough. Although Trayton would avoid putting much on that table.

Tiny thumps began to sound on the large window facing out the aft of the ship, and Trayton began to strip as the rain slowly grew stronger. He left his trousers on and tugged a black woolen shirt over his head to keep him warm. Trayton wasn't feeling very hungry and didn't want to waste lamp oil for no reason, so he decided now was as good a time as any to sleep. He stretched himself out on the bed and covered himself with the coarse blanket. The bed was barely long enough to fit him, but the rocking of the ship and the steady patter of rain soon lulled him to sleep.

What seemed like only seconds later, Trayton yelled in surprise as he was violently ejected from his dream. His eyes flew open and he was confused by the sight of the floor rushing up to meet his face. He twisted sideways and felt the hard wood connect painfully with his shoulder. When the shock subsided, Trayton looked up to see what had happened. The room was pitch black, but a brief flare of lightning illuminated the space. Trayton was halfway across the room from his bed. He wondered how that had happened, but then he noticed the ship was rocking fiercely. Occasionally, the ship would drop lower, and Trayton would have a mini heart attack as he fell a few feet to meet with the floor again.

Trayton stood up and made his way along the wall until he made it to the door. Once in the hall, he attempted to climb up to the main deck, but Jarn appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Sire!" He shouted to be heard. "The Captain says we're to stay in our rooms! The storm's getting worse!"

_'Thanks Jarn. I couldn't tell,'_ Trayton thought sarcastically, but he didn't say it aloud. The man was only trying to help after all. He nodded and braced himself against the wall as he turned and re-entered his room. Trayton looked back just in time to see Jarn safely enter his own bunk before the ship pitched again, throwing Trayton further into his room.

Trayton tried to stand, but every time he regained his footing, another wave rocked the ship and threw him off balance. He quickly grew frustrated and launched himself to his feet, determined to stay there. He waited to be slammed back down, but he had finally managed to find a sturdy footing. He grinned in triumph and stood up a bit more, but then it hit. Trayton glanced out the window just in time to see it crash into the window; the largest, angriest wave he had ever seen. It rammed forcefully into the window, creating hairline fractures all along the glass. He didn't have time to be relieved that it didn't break as he was thrown back from the force.

Trayton cried out as his back slammed into the table, ripping it free of its anchors. The legs splintered apart as he was sent through it and into the far wall. Trayton moaned softly. His entire body was momentarily paralyzed, but he could still see the table now tumbling loosely about the room. Then the ship bucked once again, and Trayton watched as the table was sent into the glass. Of course the window was far too strong to be broken by such a flimsy piece of wood, but it was already weakened.

The window shattered, and water began to pour in. Trayton forced himself to get up, ignoring his screaming back and shoulder. He tried to get to the door, but the floor tilted beneath his feet and sent him sliding towards the broken window. Then the table; that cursed table. One of the legs was still bolted down. Trayton tripped over it and sailed through the window, out into the raging sea below.

* * *

**Is it horrible? Is it adequate? Is it some awkward place in between? I'd love to know! And if you're looking for a real quality book to read, buy the Wheel of Time series! It's medieval fantasy and you will never find a book better than that series. Never. Don't even try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's 11:53 on Christmas night. I really wanted to upload this on Christmas as my present to the rare reader, so I really rushed to post this. Honestly, I don't even know what half this chapter is about. Please point out any idiotic mistakes as I didn't check this over for anything. I might even have left an awkward break in the story that doesn't make sense.**

* * *

Kristoff ran a hand through his messy hair as he stared at the looming mountains above. He rarely left his home with the trolls now-a-days. It was useless to cut ice, and there was no other reason to venture out into the snow.

Sven trotted up behind him and nudged his hand. "Alright, buddy," Kristoff laughed and produced a carrot from his pocket. "We're gonna need more soon."

Sven bit into the carrot happily. "Thanks!" Kristoff said in a deeper voice.

He grinned and ate the other half. "No problem! I hope Arendelle hasn't run out, or we'll have to find a new snack."

Sven looked up at his friend. "Why don't you just find Anna's sister? She'll stop winter and we can grow more carrots," Kristoff filled in.

Kristoff looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess we don't have anything better to do... sure, let's look around the mountains again. But first, let's see if the city has some carrots." He winked and went to get his new sleigh ready. If he was lucky, he'd get to see Anna when they arrived. He didn't know why he was excited to see her, but he supposed it was because they were sort of friends.

Trayton jolted awake with a start, panting heavily. He immediately noticed that the ship was no longer swaying violently, and wondered if the entire storm could've been a dream. Then he took stock of his surroundings, and realized that it had been very, very real. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed in a room he'd never seen before, but it was larger than those of any ship. The covers were warm, and a large fire blazed in the fireplace nearby.

Trayton shot up, and immediately regretted it. His shoulder flared with pain, but his back hurt on an entirely new level. He tried to push through the pain, but only managed to glance around the room before he gingerly laid back down. The room was exactly what one would expect from a small town house, or possibly an inn, where Trayton assumed he was. At least he hadn't broken anything; then, he wouldn't even have been able to move.

The furniture was worn but homey, and the air was heavy with the smell of good food. There was the large bed, the fireplace, a small dresser, and a nightstand that Trayton could see. Several coats and cloaks were hanging on pegs next to the door.

As Trayton examined his surroundings for any clue as to where he was, the door creaked open and a plump, happy woman hurried in, carrying a tray with a glass and a bowl of something that smelled heavenly. "Oh, good, you're awake!" She said with a smile. "You had us worried, you've been sleeping for almost two days!"

Trayton blinked in surprise. Two days? What had happened to the ship? Captain Renard and Jarn and the crew? He hoped they had made it through safely. "Where am I?" Trayton asked, his throat sore from lack of water.

The woman shook her head and tsked. "I'll answer your questions soon enough, but now you need this." She set the tray on the nightstand. "You haven't eaten in at least two days, you must be starving."

As if she had flipped a switch, Trayton suddenly realized that he was indeed ravenous, and his stomach growled loudly. The woman laughed and moved the tray onto his lap before he could say a word. "Thank you," Trayton managed before he began wolfing down the soup. It was slightly watery and it was only vegetable stew, but Trayton couldn't have asked for a better meal.

"I'm Mary, by the way," the woman said when he had eaten about half the soup.

Trayton looked up at the smiling woman and realized she knew nothing about him. He hadn't said a word about what happened to him, and Mary hadn't asked. Had his ordeal suddenly erased all his manners? Trayton immediately set the food on the nightstand and forced himself out of bed, despite Mary's protests. "I am Trayton, Madame," he said with an awkward bow. He was thankful he didn't tip over. "And I am indebted to you for caring for me. I probably would have died if not for your assistance."

Mary beamed and walked over to the door. "Hear that, children? Looks like there's at least one polite person in this house." Mary then opened the door, and two boys and a young woman spilled into the room. Trayton didn't know what to say, and so settled for bowing slightly to each of them. The boys looked confused and tried to return the gesture, and the girl blushed fiercely. The boys were identical, short with light brown hair and brown eyes. The girl looked older than what Trayton assumed were her brothers, and more filled out as well. Her hair was darker, but her eyes were the same as the rest of their family.

"Now, back in bed!" Mary said disapprovingly. "I'll not have you drop from exhaustion in my house."

Trayton obliged silently, looking at them with curiosity, his hunger forgotten. "And where, exactly, is your house?" He asked, gesturing broadly. "And how far is it from Arendelle?"

"You're in Brendon!" One of the boys exclaimed excitedly.

"And we own the only inn around for miles," the other finished proudly.

Trayton nodded politely and looked to Mary as she spoke. "Well, you're a five days' walk from Arendelle if you follow the shoreline," she said, even though she obviously didn't see why he wanted to know.

"That's too slow," Trayton shook his head in frustration. "Isn't there another way? A faster one?"

Mary shook her head and opened her mouth, but her daughter interrupted her.

"There's a mountain pass!" She blurted out.

Mary instantly turned on her. "Hannah! You know that's not an option. Do you want him to get himself killed?"

Hannah covered her mouth and shook her head apologetically, but Trayton leaned forward and held out a hand. "Now, wait just a minute. I think I should decide whether it's too dangerous. What is this mountain pass?"

Mary looked at him and sighed. "To the north of Brendon, there's a chain of mountains, and just on the other side is Arendelle. It can cut three days off your time in good weather, but it's suicide to go through now. A month or two ago, a blizzard started, and it hasn't let up for more than a few hours at a time since."

Trayton weighed his options. A five days' walk along the shore versus a two day trek through a mountain storm. He would've chosen the first route under normal circumstances, but he didn't have that luxury now. His brother may be in deep trouble, or worse still, he could be causing it. Either way, Trayton had to put an end to it, or die trying. "Do you have any winter gear you could spare? I can repay you."

Mary nodded reluctantly and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I can't really stop you," she said. "So I might as well see to it that you don't freeze." She left abruptly, returning a few minutes later with a pile of clothes. "These were my husband's when he was about your age. They should fit."

Trayton examined the clothes and saw that they were exceptionally well made. This family must be well off to own such things. "They're perfect, thank you," he said sincerely. Mary shooed everyone out so he could try them on. Trayton waited until the door clicked shut, then peeled off his shirt. It wasn't the one he had been wearing during the storm, but he did still have his original trousers, and was glad Mary had let him keep a little modesty. Certainly it was for his own sake, and not hers; Mary had probably cared for dozens of men and was used to this.

Trayton removed his pants and underclothes and donned the soft woolen pair he had been given. They were warm and soft, and a nice change from the clothes he had almost drowned in. Trayton then pulled on the fitted black trousers, and was amazed at how perfectly they fit. What were the odds? Fate was certainly smiling on him today.

Next came the light gray cotton shirt. Trayton had his arms through the sleeves and was about to pull it over his head when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. He turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway, eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow at the look of sympathy on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Your back," she whispered. Trayton twisted around to see if he could glimpse what she meant, but growled quietly when his back screamed in protest. He had been able to ignore it so far, but there were limits to his tolerance. "M-Mother sent me to give you this," Hannah stuttered. "She thought you might want to see your injuries..."

Trayton cocked his head and accepted the hand mirror she proffered. He positioned it over his shoulder so he could see, and winced. His entire upper back was a mess of purple, black, and blue spots. Here and there were also splotches of sickly green and yellow. "Ouch," he stated. "I guess that is pretty bad."

Hannah stepped closer. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got thrown into a table." He answered.

"I'm surprised you didn't break anything!"

"Well, I did break the table," Trayton laughed. "Although it got back at me by breaking the window."

"What?" Hannah grinned in confusion.

Trayton then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened from the moment he went below deck. Her eye widened and jaw dropped as he finished. "Wow! I can't believe you went through all that! And you're not even fazed," she said in wonderment.

Trayton chuckled. Sure, this had been quite the adventure so far, but Hannah was blowing it out of proportion. He worried she might get too attached to him, but he didn't have the heart to warn her off. Besides, he'd be leaving, preferably by noon today, and they'd likely never meet again.

Suddenly, he realized Mary was standing in the doorway, and Trayton was keenly aware that he had forgotten to put on the new shirt. Hannah stepped back shyly as he struggled to pull it on. He stifled a cry as he moved his arm too far and his shoulder twinged, reminding him that his back wasn't his only injury. Mary raised an eyebrow and grinned at his efforts. "Here, let me help you."

Trayton worried she might get the wrong idea, but Mary quickly put his fears to rest. "I heard your story, young man. You've been through quite an ordeal, but I think the table you dislike so much saved your life. My husband found you floating on it just off the coast."

Trayton grinned. "Well, I guess that old piece of wood was good for something after all. And thank you for the clothes, Lady Mary. So far, they fit well."

Hannah nodded appreciatively, and Mary hummed happily. "They look quite fetching, too. Maybe you should keep them." Hannah giggled as Trayton grinned under the praise. He turned in a circle at Mary's command, and she nodded decisively. "Yes, they show you off quite nicely. You're very well built."

Trayton laughed. "I thank you all once again. I own you my life, and if ever you need anything, just send for me. But now, I must go. I have urgent business in Arendelle."

Mary lost her smile and stood up straight. "Now wait just a minute. I'll accept that you're going through the mountains, but what could possibly be so bad that you have to leave this very minute?"

Trayton smiled sadly and took her hands. "My brother was sent to Arendelle months ago to attend to an important matter, but we haven't heard from him since he left. My father charged me with finding him, and I have to get back as soon as possible. Everyone will already be worried sick by my apparent death."

Mary wanted to argue, Trayton could see it in her eyes, but she had no argument. She did, however, insist on packing him a bag filled with almost a weeks' supply of food, two blankets, and an extra set of clothes, because 'one never knew what could happen'. Trayton thanked the pleasant family profusely, promised to repay them, and began his trek. He walked to the edge of town and looked back. They were all watching him go. "Send a message to the King of the Southern Isles if you ever need help," he shouted. He could see their confusion even from this distance. "Just tell them Prince Trayton owes you his life!"

Trayton turned and walked into the gently falling snow. The last thing he heard was Mary's shocked gasp, and he laughed. He really had to repay her for all she had done. These winter clothes were superb; they fit like a second skin, not to mention how tasteful they were.

Elsa danced happily through the snow, her ice soldier twirling her energetically. She had been overjoyed to discover she could make them come alive, even if they weren't quite as real as a human. They could dance and play and anticipate her requests. So what if they couldn't talk? At least she didn't have to be alone.

Elsa only ever made one or two ice men at a time. She could only maintain six at once anyway, but there was usually no need. One was enough to spin her around in a dance or catch her when she jumped off things she really shouldn't.

The ice men were also extremely skilled. They had none of the flaws of humans; they were as perfect as freshly fallen snow. The only weakness Elsa had found was their tendency to sacrifice themselves for her well-being.

Today, Elsa was letting the ice man lead her in a complicated yet graceful dance. He was her favorite, tall and lean, but with broad shoulders and messy hair. Elsa made all her soldiers differently, with different personalities, if they could be called that. This one, Jack, was the one she summoned when she was feeling particularly playful.

Jack led her over a rise, and Elsa caught a glimpse of her first ice castle on a distant peak. She had made it as a statement of her freedom, but quickly realized it was more like a challenge. She might as well have put up a sign that read 'Home of the Snow Queen. Feel free to barge in and freeze to death'. Elsa brushed off the unpleasant feeling it gave her and thought of her new castle. It was twice as grand as the first, and started much higher off the ground. She had made the supports completely see through, giving the structure the appearance of floating. Best of all, it was completely hidden between two peaks.

In addition to her new home, Elsa had also made herself new clothes. She loved her ice dress, but it just wasn't practical for running around on a mountain. She kept her hair in its braid, but she was now clothed in stunningly white leather pants, lace up boots, and a formfitting jacket with fur trimming. Of course the fur wasn't necessary, but it was soft, and there was always the slight chance she would come across another person up here. She didn't want to arouse suspicion with a complete lack of winter clothes.

"Come on, Jack, let's go sledding," Elsa said deviously. She had been making up for her lost childhood up here; there was no one to judge her or say she was being silly. Of course she was being silly! There was little else to be except depressed, and Elsa knew she had done the right thing to protect Anna. She shouldn't have to be sad after doing what had to be done.

Jack grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her higher up the slope and away from Arendelle, toward the South. Elsa sped them along with her powers, and they reached the top in just under an hour. They surveyed the drop below them, grinning with anticipation. This was one of the smallest mountains. It would take the better part of a day to climb straight to the top, but only a few minutes to slide back down.

"Sled?" Elsa asked. Jack shook his head and sat on the ground, using his frozen arms to brace himself. Elsa grinned. "No sled it is," she said, and settled on his lap. Jack curled his cold arms around her torso and let them slide forward until they were rushing down the mountain, shrieking with laughter. Jack twisted and maneuvered around trees and the occasional rock, but he couldn't avoid the small cliff coming up. Elsa laughed and clutched his hands for dear life as they sailed over the edge.

For a moment, they hung suspended in the air, as if they were flying. Elsa closed her eyes and imagined this was what birds must feel like. Then she opened her eyes and screamed as loudly as she could as they plummeted into a snow bank surrounded by pine trees. Another upside to being alone; you could be as loud as you wanted. It was a miracle they hadn't crashed into any of the pines, but Elsa was too busy laughing to notice. Jack's ice lungs weren't capable of making sound, but his face was contorted in laughter as well.

Elsa shakily stood up, still laughing, and wiped tears from her eyes. "That was amazing, Jack," she stated. The ice man grinned proudly, glad he had helped to make his mistress happy, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Elsa often caught herself wishing for the way things used to be.

Elsa's gloomy turn of thought was suddenly interrupted. "Hello?" Elsa spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice. It wasn't very deep, but it was obviously a man. "Is someone out there?" The voice called.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I will continue this story regardless, but reviews are really encouraging, especially if they tell me what I need to improve on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little delay! This chapter is still kind of setting things up, the action will probably start in the next chapter or two. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Trayton shook his head. He'd only been out here for a few hours, and he was already seeing things. He could've sworn he'd glimpsed something white streak through the sky before he heard a woman's blood curdling scream. It sounded as if someone had just gotten mauled by a beast. "Hello?" Trayton called worriedly. "Is someone out there?"

There was the ominous sound of shattering ice, and Trayton pictured the woman falling through the ice into a freezing lake. "Hello?!" He called again, more urgently. He ran blindly in the direction of the noise, determined to help whoever was stupid enough to be out here.

Just as he ran through a small clump of evergreens, something rose out of the snow a few feet away. He would've completely missed it if it hadn't moved. As it was, he was still having trouble focusing on it. Then it turned around, and Trayton lowered his fists, which he had raised in defense. It was the woman he'd heard, and she was dressed entirely in white. She was wearing men's clothing, but there was no doubt they were made for her. Form fitting leather pants, boots, and a fur trimmed jacket blended in almost perfectly with the snow. Her face was covered by a scarf, except for her brilliant blue eyes. Trayton could see hints of light blonde hair, almost white, sticking out from beneath her hood.

"Who are you?" The woman asked suspiciously. She didn't sound afraid, as he would've expected.

"My name is Trayton, m'lady," he said with a slight bow. "I heard your scream and thought you might be in need of assistance."

The woman shook her head and brushed some snow off her arms. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. You can be on your way anytime you like."

Trayton nodded pleasantly but didn't reply. The woman stared at him, and he wrapped his cloak tighter to ward off the cold. Soon, he began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. Finally, she crossed her arms. "What?" She demanded.

"Do you also have a name, or shall I just call you m'lady?"

"Call me whatever you please, but be on your way. The mountains get dangerous at night," the woman said icily as she turned.

Trayton looked at the pass he had been traveling towards, then at the woman's slowly retreating figure. He wanted to be on his way, but she had said it herself, it wasn't safe up here at night. So, against his better judgment, Trayton obeyed his overwhelming sense of chivalry and followed the woman. For a moment, he was afraid he'd lost her, but faint movement ahead caught his attention. He jogged to catch up until he was about three paces behind her, then slowed to match her speed.

The woman soon noticed her tail, and began to glance back every few minutes. After walking nearly a mile, she sighed. "Must you follow me? Weren't you going somewhere?" She half pleaded.

"Of course I'm going somewhere," Trayton smiled. "But I can't allow a lovely woman such as yourself go wandering about the mountains when night is falling. M'lady."

"El-" the woman began instinctively. She paused. "Elaine. You can call me Elaine."

Trayton grinned in victory. "And where am I escorting you this fine evening, Lady Elaine?"

"Nowhere. We're going to continue on our separate ways and likely never see each other again. Good day."

Elaine began walking once more as Trayton blew air past his lips. She spoke with an air of authority, and it was obvious she did not appreciate his company. "Wait up!" He called.

Elaine shook her head. "I'm not telling you where I'm going," she said. Trayton could see her suppressing her irritation behind a well crafted mask of indifference.

"And I'm not letting you travel alone," he replied. "The way I see it, there's only one solution if you refuse to tell me your destination." Elaine raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to continue. "Perhaps you might accompany me to _my_ destination?"

Elaine visibly struggled with the decision, and Trayton hoped she agreed. If she didn't, they might waste the entire night arguing over what to do. "You're not going to leave me be?" She asked one last time.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elaine, I just can't allow it!" Trayton proclaimed and offered her his arm.

Elaine ignored him and shook her head. "And as soon as we get where you're going, you'll leave me alone? No more of this 'women can't travel alone' business?"

Trayton held a hand in the air and put the other over his heart. "I swear it! So do we have an agreement?"

"I suppose we do... and where, exactly, are we headed?"

"Arendelle, Lady Elaine."

Elaine's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the kingdom. Obviously, she'd been there before. Maybe she knew what was going on! Elaine began walking purposefully, and Trayton was relieved. He might possibly have forgotten the direction he was supposed to be going in. "Lady Elaine, wait! Do you know what's happening in Arendelle?"

She looked back as she walked. "Something's happening there? I haven't visited in months. Been too busy."

Trayton squinted at her, trying to figure her out. If she hadn't been there in so long, why did the mere mention of Arendelle set her on edge? But he wouldn't push her. They'd only just met, after all, and he didn't want to be rude. "So where were you headed?" He asked casually.

Elaine turned slightly as she walked. "Home," she said simply. Trayton shook his head. She wasn't going to tell him anything.

They walked in silence, Trayton taking in the splendor of the the mountains, Elaine marching resolutely forward. Then again, it couldn't really be called marching. More like... gliding. Elaine moved smoothly across the snow as if she'd been born here. Trayton didn't understand how she managed to avoid all the snow drifts he sank into, but she was the picture of grace. He assumed it was because he'd never seen this much snow.

After a while, Trayton wasn't sure how long, Elaine stopped abruptly in a rare patch of evergreen trees. Trayton backpeddled sharply to avoid running her over, but she took no notice. "We'll camp there for the night," she declared emotionlessly.

Trayton looked at the sky. They had been traveling for hours, but it was barely time for supper. "Surely we can get a few more hours of walking in?" He asked dubiously.

Elaine shook her head, but didn't turn to face him. "Night falls quickly in the mountains, and another storm is coming. We're not likely to find shelter again before it hits."

"How can you tell?"

Elaine stopped and looked at him blankly. "What?"

"The storm, how can you tell it's coming?" Trayton elaborated. "Is it the clouds? Or maybe it's the wind..." he trailed off, trying to find out if the wind had picked up.

"It always snows at this time of day," Elaine explained. "That's just the way it is."

"Oh," Trayton replied. He didn't believe it was that simple, but chose not to pursue the matter. "Well, I'll just see if there's any firewood to be had around here," he said. Elaine nodded distractedly as he left the clearing. Trayton was fascinated by this strange woman. They'd been traveling all day, and he hadn't even seen most of her face yet.

Trayton searched around the sparse trees for loose branches until he found a little hollow. He was delighted to see a small pile of wood inside. Someone must've passed this way and had extra fuel. Trayton happily scooped up as much as he could before heading back to camp. He wondered what Elaine was doing. Setting out the beds or food most likely. Then he realized she hadn't been carrying a pack. How could he have missed that? Thank goodness Mary had packed him extra supplies.

Trayton bit back a curse as he stepped in a snow drift and sank up to his knee. "Elaine needs to teach me how to spot those," he muttered sullenly.

After shaking the snow off, Trayton resumed his hike. He hadn't gone too far, and soon enough he saw a break in the trees. But something was wrong; there was no crunch of snow being walked upon. Instead, there was a soft... crying? Trayton moved forward as stealthily as he could. He slowly peeked into the clearing to see what had happened. Elaine was leaning on his pack, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Trayton set down the firewood and walked carefully into the clearing. He froze as the snow crackled under his foot, but Elaine didn't notice.

The sky had gotten darker and snowflakes began to fall as Trayton made his way to the white clad woman. He towered over her oblivious form. He held out a hand and hesitated. Would he be intruding? Elaine had waited until he left, and probably wasn't expecting him to return for a while. A particularly harsh sob racked her petite frame, and Trayton made up his mind. "Elaine?" He said as he touched her shoulder.

Elaine jerked violently and attempted to wipe away her tears. "T-Trayton," she stammered in surprise. He decided he liked it when she said his name. "I didn't know you were back... is something wrong?"

Trayton crouched in front of her. "You tell me." He glanced at his pack. It was half-opened, as if Elaine was looking through it. "Did something happen?"

Elaine shook her head slightly. "No, i-it's nothing. I just... it's nothing." She sat up and wiped the rest of her tears away. Trayton absently noted she wasn't wearing gloves anymore, and her hands were pale and delicate. It looked like she hadn't worked a day in her life.

"I don't expect you to trust me," Trayton said softly. "We just met, after all. But that doesn't mean I can't help you."

Elaine hesitated. She was trying to decide whether to accept his help, and Trayton prayed she would. Finally, she pointed at his pack. "Who's... Hannah?" She asked slowly. Trayton took a closer look at the bag Mary had given him. Sown inside was a scrap of cloth with the words 'Happy birthday, little brother. Love, Hannah' stitched on it.

Trayton looked at Elaine in confusion. "A girl in the village just south of here. Her family helped me after I was ship wrecked. This pack must've belonged to one of her brothers."

Elaine nodded. Trayton didn't see how that could make her cry, but he waited for her to speak. "I have a sister," she said eventually. "She's all I have left."

Trayton was starting to understand now. "When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"I've seen her around lots of times, but we haven't really spoken in years. Since..."

"Since...?" Trayton prompted gently.

"Since our parents died," Elaine said in a hard voice.

Trayton decided to ignore propriety for once and hugged Elaine tightly. She stiffened at first, and the howling wind seemed to grow stronger. But then she relaxed into his arms and hugged him back. She sobbed silently into his shoulder as he rubbed her back in small circles. The moment was soon over, however, as Elaine stood up and smoothed her coat. "I'm sorry," she said primly. "That wasn't appropriate. We've only just met; it was wrong of me to force my emotions onto you." She turned to walk away, unobtrusively wiping away the last of her tears.

Trayton stared at the woman, dumbstruck. Only moments before, she'd been crying her eyes out over her lack of family, but now it was like a switch had been flipped. For a second, Trayton envisioned her in a regal dress, standing in the midst of a ballroom in the Southern Isles. Balen, as crown prince, would swoop in and ask her to dance with him. Trayton shook his head slightly. The way Elaine carried herself suggested higher upbringing, or an overabundance of natural grace.

"Wait," Trayton reached out his hand as he stood. "It's alright, everyone needs to let go once in a while."

Elaine shook her head, and Trayton imagined her mouth twitching up in a tiny smile under her scarf. "Did you find any firewood?" She asked suddenly.

Trayton wasn't expecting the subject change, and stammered awkwardly. "F-firewood? Uh, yes, I left it... over there..." he went to retrieve it. When he turned back, Elaine was tugging on her gloves, shining white to match the rest of her. He cleared the ground under the branches of one of the evergreens and set the sticks in a pile. He arranged them strategically to build up the heat in the center, just as he had been taught at home.

Trayton could feel Elaine's eyes watching him curiously, and he smirked. He shifted slightly over. It would seem like an unconscious action, but it gave Elaine a better view of what he was doing. "Have you ever started a fire before?" He asked casually. He looked back to see her shake her head slightly. "Would you like to try?" He was hoping to dispel the air of awkwardness, but she just shook her head again. He sighed as she walked away to set out the bed rolls.

Once the fire was burning, Trayton checked his pack to see what Mary had provided. He found enough dried meat to last the pair several days, and was glad for Mary's over packing. The food cooked quickly, and they ate in silence. He absently watched Elaine as she ate, observing her actions. There were no knives or forks to use, but Elaine managed to eat gracefully all the same. Once supper was finished and everything was neatly packed away again, Elaine lied down on her bed roll. Trayton dragged his closer and was about to curl up inside it when Elaine sat up. "What are you doing?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Uhhh," Trayton stared in confusion. "Conserving body heat? We don't want to freeze." He watched as realization dawned on her. Had she forgotten how cold it was? Trayton couldn't even feel his toes anymore, and was hoping they lasted until he reached Arendelle.

"Right," Elaine finally said. She lied back down without another word. Trayton slowly inched closer, waiting to see if she would tell him to back away. She didn't, but she stiffened slightly when he touched her shoulder. To make her more comfortable, he turned over so their backs were touching.

"Goodnight," he mumbled. There was no reply, but as he drifted off, he imagined he heard a faint 'sleep tight' from behind him.

* * *

Rapunzel smiled as she finished off Anna's braid. "You're hair is just beautiful!" She said happily. They were sitting on her bed, where they had often talked for hours since the winter started.

"Thanks!" Anna said cheerfully. "My mother used to do it for me when I was little. It took a while to learn how she did it, but I figured it out eventually."

"She didn't explain it for you?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"She died before I could think to ask, and Elsa would never have come out to help me..."

Rapunzel cringed and mentally slapped herself. She knew the king and queen had died, why would she ask something like that? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Anna cut in, and she could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know, I used to be able to braid my hair," Rapunzel said after a short silence. Sure, it'd only been braided once, but it was a good change in subject.

"Yeah?" Anna turned to look at her. "Why'd you cut it?"

Rapunzel waved her hand. "It was too much trouble to keep," she said dismissively. That wasn't exactly a happy story to go into right now. "But I'll come after you if you ever cut yours!" She threatened jokingly.

Anna laughed. "Do you think Elsa is alright?" She said suddenly.

Rapunzel was caught off guard by the sharp change in direction, but she thought about the question. "Well, it's still snowing, so she has to at least be alive. And I wouldn't want to be the poor guy who tries to hurt her, either."

Anna smiled slightly, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "I need to do something," she said in frustration. "The Duke of Weasel Town is sending his soldiers out in two days, and I don't think they're gonna be very nice if they find Elsa..."

Rapunzel bounced around the bed until she was sitting in front of Anna. "Hey, we're gonna figure something out, I promise. If worse comes to worst, Eugene and I can take out the Duke's men for you! As long as you have a good frying pan or two."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "I don't know what that means, but I'm tempted to just let you two go at it! It would definitely be fun to watch."

Rapunzel grinned, happy she had cheered up her new friend. "And you never know! A handsome prince could come out of nowhere and make the Duke change his mind about sending his soldiers! Then he'd bravely volunteer to go searching for your sister to bring her back and stop the winter!" By this time, Rapunzel had forgotten about making Anna feel better and was marching around the room, acting out her story. "Then, he'd show everyone that Elsa wasn't dangerous and make the Duke go home, and everything will end up perfect!"

Rapunzel turned to look at Anna, who had fallen back on the bed, laughing. "I wish!" She exclaimed. "Let's go search the castle and see if Prince Charming is here yet!"

Rapunzel grinned as Anna took her hand and ran out the door. They spent the next few hours exploring the palace, and Rapunzel felt like they were really having fun for the first time in months.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please review, it's really an encouragement to keep writing, especially if you point out mistakes I made.**


End file.
